


Ice-Cream Cuties

by anotherfandomanotherobsession



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, icecreamshop!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfandomanotherobsession/pseuds/anotherfandomanotherobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was just working at the ice-cream shop, when a handsome customer decided to change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-Cream Cuties

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a bit ooc but who cares this ship is dead and so am I.

Ray inwardly groaned as the next customer was deciding what to order; if this lady didn’t hurry up soon the line he and his coworkers were dealing with would soon end up going out of the fucking door. Okay, so he didn’t ask to work at one of the most tourist-y ice-cream shops, but it paid pretty well and he needed the money for important things…like video games. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the woman finally decided on pistachio. Ray of course smiled and continued to ask her the standard questions that come with ordering ice cream; cup or cone, what size, toppings, etc. Sadly, that spiraled into another intense thinking session for the woman, and, just as Ray was sure he was about to spontaneously combust, she finally was able to make her decision.

Ray was busying himself with making the customer’s order, when he glanced out and saw that the line, to no surprise, had finally made it out their front door.

It was gonna be a long day. 

\-----------------------

At last, Ray managed to ring up the final customer that day, and decided on going to lock the door. But, as soon as he was about to exit from behind the counter, another customer came in.

Ray prepared himself to inwardly groan yet again, c’mon, can’t he get a freaking break? They had already stayed open past closing hours in order to accommodate the fucking line, and now this asshole had to- wait. Ray interrupted his own thought process, as he wasn’t expecting to be taken away by how handsome the man was.

He was most definitely taller than Ray was, dressed in what looked to be an old college hoodie, with worn down jeans to match. He had incredibly messy greying black hair, sticking up in all sorts of directions; with a bit of scruff around his chin, and creases starting to form around his eyes and his lips were-

“Ahem.” The customer cleared his throat, and said with a bit too much confidence, leaning over the counter, “Are you just gonna stare at me, or can I get my order?”

Oh shit, Ray completely hadn’t been paying attention to what he had said, and felt a blush rising up in his cheeks. “Oh my god, I-I’m so sorry. Can you repeat what you wanted for me? It’s just been a really long day.”

The other man looked down, a smirk forming on his lips, “I asked for whatever you’d recommend.” 

Ray was pretty sure that his face was literally on fire; this dude was just too suave for what he was used to dealing with. “Okay, so, I guess I’ll just make you our signature ice cream. Um, what size?”

The man was now leaning his elbows on the counter, his face resting on the back of his hands. “Whatever you feel like.”

Ray felt his cheeks grow even hotter and quickly turned away to make the customer his order, just picking options off the top of his head. Finally, after what felt like forever, he finished and handed the customer his ice cream. For a moment he just sat there, dumbfounded, wondering why he just wouldn’t leave.

The man rolled his eyes, “What do I owe you?”

“Oh, um, sorry. I just, I got-“ Ray hurried over to the cash register, mentally face palming himself for forgetting literally the most important part of his job. “The total is $2.47.”

The customer pulled out a crumpled ten dollar bill and handed it over, Ray, as quickly as he could, counted out the change and soon handed it to him, fumbling a little bit as their hands touched. The man smiled to himself and dumped it all into the tip jar; “You’re cute when you’re blushing.” And, without another word, was out the door.

Ray watched him leave, completely dumbfounded. 

Well, his life just got a lot more interesting.

\------------------------------------

After that, the handsome customer seemed to make a habit of returning at least once a week right before closing time. Throughout those couple weeks, Ray slowly became more confident in his interactions with the other and soon he had learned several facts about the man. To start with, his name was Joel and he had been in the area for some freelance acting; which, obviously, explains his overwhelming confidence. 

One night, Joel decided to sit down at one of the tables in the shop, instead of leaving like he normally would. He motioned for Ray to come sit with him; Ray shook his head and slid his finger over his throat; he would be dead if he got caught. 

Soon, Joel was giving him the most adorable puppy dog eyes and Ray couldn’t possibly resist; he gave in and decided to sit with him. 

“So,” Ray said as he sat in the chair across from Joel, “what do you wanna talk about?”

Joel, who had a mouthful of ice-cream, took a few moments before swallowing, “Nothing.”  
Ray gave him a quizzical look, “What?”

“I just wanted to see you up close.”

Fuck, Ray was not prepared for that, and again felt himself starting to blush. He quickly adverted his eyes, desperate for Joel to just hurry up and leave. He started running through scenarios in his head; what if he just kissed Joel right then and there? How would Joel react? Would it even be worth it? He’s pretty sure that these past weeks were all attempts at flirting with him, so shouldn’t he just go for it? 

“Ray,”

Shit, he wasn’t paying attention again. He looked up, “Huh?”

“Do you want some?”

What the fuck was this guy- oh, oh my god; Joel was holding out a spoonful of ice cream, implying that he was going to feed it to him. Ray felt his heart pounding in his chest, and then thought, fuck it, and opened his mouth.

Joel smiled and fed him the ice cream; Ray almost started giggling but quickly caught himself and reached out to grab a napkin to wipe off his mouth. But Joel reached out his hand, stopping Ray from getting the napkin, “No, no, I-I got it.” 

Ray felt himself blush even further as Joel reached up to cup his chin and wipe away the ice cream with his thumb; Ray practically could have melted right then and there.

Joel slowly pulled away, and, to Ray’s delight, was blushing a little bit himself. “I got it.”

Ray smiled, “Thanks, Joel.”

“You’re welcome.” Joel said as he stood up to throw away the trash. “Can I help you close up shop?”

Ray, now standing, replied, “No, I can take it from here. Thank god my manager didn’t catch us though, I’m pretty sure I would have been fired.”

Joel laughed, scratching the back of his neck, “Yeah that would really suck. Then I’d never have a reason to come back here.”

Before Ray could respond, Joel handed him a rumpled piece of paper, “Be sure to put this to good use.” And then he slipped out the door.

Ray looked down and the piece of paper Joel had shoved into his hands, and his eyes widened in shock: 

He finally had Joel’s number. 

\------------------------

Joel began visiting more and more frequently, sometimes coming at noon and staying ‘til closing time. They each began to learn even more about the other; Joel learned that Ray was a massive nerd for video games, although he hated Minecraft, which is a game that Joel completely adored.

On one peculiar day, the line was going out the door and around the block, and Joel began to feel a bit guilty for taking up a two person table to himself; but he just loved to be around Ray and watching him work. 

“What can I get you today, sir?” Ray asked the next customer, a big, goofy grin plastered across his face.

“I’ll just have a small strawberry, if that’s okay.”

Shit, Joel hated strawberry ice cream; it literally ruined the point of ice cream. He knew he was going to regret what he was about to do but he just couldn’t help himself. He abruptly stood from his chair. “Strawberry?” he shouted, oh god, now he was causing a scene. “Why the fuck would you get strawberry ice cream?”

The customer looked taken aback, “Because, I like it?”

“It completely ruins the purpose of ice cream! Ice cream is meant to be sweet and, and sugary! Not full of fucking fruit like what the fuck! Just get fucking strawberry yogurt!” 

Ray was now standing directly in front of him, looking upwards, “Joel,” he hurriedly whispered, “please calm down. It’s just ice cream.” 

“No, Ray! I will not calm down, strawberry ice cream is an abomination!” Joel was just about to go on another rant, but he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was. 

It was who Joel could only guess to be the manager of the shop; she cleared her throat and crossed her arms. “I think it’s time for you to leave and never come back.”

Joel looked back at Ray, wanting him to help him out somehow. Ray just adverted his eyes and shook his head. 

Joel’s face immediately fell; he had blown it, weeks of getting this dude to like him all to blow it on shouting about fucking strawberry ice cream. Joel muttered an apology to the manager and walked out the door.

\-----------------

The next day, Joel sat outside the ice cream shop on a little bench, meant for shoppers to come and sit down when they needed a break from carrying all their bags. He knew it was hopeless, and he wouldn’t dare enter the ice cream shop. They had most definitely banned him for life, and he didn’t want to push those boundaries. 

It felt like hours before he felt someone sit next to him. He looked up to find that it was Ray, without his uniform. Joel immediately thought of everything that could require Ray to not have his proper work attire; it was only early afternoon, he should be working. “Did you get fired?” Joel asked before he could stop the words from escaping his mouth.

Ray laughed, “No, no, I quit.”

Joel’s jaw dropped, “Why?”

“Because,” Ray leaned toward him, the words barely audible, “what’s the point in working there, if I don’t get to see you?”

Joel felt his heart lurch forward in his chest, “Oh, okay. So,” It was getting hard to think; Ray kept leaning in closer and closer to the point where their noses were touching. 

“Is it okay if I kiss you?”

“Only if I can take you on a date later.” Joel replied, without missing a beat.

Ray smiled, “Deal.” 

And he leaned in to close the space between them.


End file.
